Snowflakes and Blood
by angelisis7
Summary: Elizabeth finds Jason shot and bleeding in the snow. A different take, that will take the couple on a journey of a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

So, yes, I know another new story but, this one got in my head and wouldn't let go. I am going to update this story once a week (With a possible second if I am having a good week, writing wise). All I Want is Everything is going to be updated Wednesday, Sunday. I'm Pretty But Not Easy is going to be updated Tuesday and Saturday. I've Gone Awry will be done on Thursday's. That way, I am given a little more time to write oneshots when they spontaneously pop in my head (Meaning Never Unseen will get an update fairly soon) and I can also finish editing and finishing my stories that are partially written, like Irrefutable Love and the like. If I get more chapters done for a story, then there could be extra posts, but I don't want to overwhelm myself with so many stories. Hope you all understand. The Quotes for the prologue are from Don Quixote. As I've said before, you can find all my new stories and the refreshed Right Kind of Wrong and the TLC'd chapters of Irrefutable Love at Heather's Haven on Yuku. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think.

Snowflakes and Blood

Prologue

"Jason, what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she fell to her knees beside him, in the cold snow. Thankfully it was hard packed and not the fluffy stuff of a few days earlier, although, if the snow continued to fall, the fluffy stuff would be back with a vengeance.

"Jason, you need to answer me." She said with a slightly panicky fear encroaching in her tone.

When she still didn't get a response, her fear and nervousness kicked up another notch. Laying her head on the upper slope of his left pectoral, she tried to ignore the sounds of life around her and concentrate solely on the man in front of her.

The faint thump, thump of his heart caused her to cry out in relief but the growing stain of red on his gray shirt, caused her fear to ratchet up a degree or two higher.

"Jason Morgan, you will answer me when I talk to you. This is not a place to be lying down on the job, get up damnit." Elizabeth cried.

Unable to understand the unintelligible words he mumbled, Elizabeth tried to think of the best way to rouse him, so that he could assist her in saving his damn life.

Calling on every bit of strength in her diminutive frame, Elizabeth managed to wedge herself between him and the tree he was semi propped up against. With something to use as leverage, she'd be able to exert more strength in getting him upright, without exhausting herself.

No sooner did she get behind him, than his head lolled to her shoulder. A gash on his forehead was weeping a sluggish amount of blood, but the oddest thing happened next. A snowflake, completely unique, or so she had heard of each snowflake, landed in the tiny drop of blood and somehow didn't lose its shape but went from pristine white, to the color of his lips, a perfectly pale dusty rose.

'Snowflakes and Blood' Elizabeth thought to herself. It wasn't until that moment that she realized she was becoming slightly hysterical.

Using her scarf, she wrapped it as tightly as she could around his wound and the packing that used to be her gloves. The gunshot had been a through and through, so a glove on each side, should help to stop his bleeding, or at the very least slow it some.

Shoving all other thoughts out of her head, she focused her attention back on Jason and the matter at hand. Having no medical knowledge beyond the most mundane, she couldn't be sure how serious his wounds were nor tell how much blood he had already lost. The more time she sat lollygagging, the less time she had to save his life and not saving him wasn't even an option. Her heart and soul followed his, she was sure of it.

Using the tree at her back as leverage, she managed to slowly and carefully get the both of them to their feet. She didn't want to make any sudden movements and risk tearing the wound any further but the man was solid. Normally it was something she liked about him but in this instance, she could stand for him to be a little…smaller.

"Jason, I don't care where you need to dig, but you need to help me, help you. I can't do it all on my own, I'm just not strong enough. I love you and will not leave you. Dig deep baby, help me!" She wasn't even sure what she was saying, but the sound of her voice took the edge off her terror.

"Elizabeth?" Jason queried groggily.

"That's right baby. I'm right here, now you need to help me, please Jason."

When she felt his body slacken even more, her heart jumped into her throat. He couldn't be dead; God would not be so cruel as to steal him from her, when they were so close, they were on the cusp of the rest of their lives. Her mind repeated that sentence over and over, a mantra like prayer slash plea.

Feeling a little strength and determination come back into his body, Elizabeth called on every ounce of strength in her body and heart. Wrapping her one arm around his back, she started to move them forward. One slow step at a time.

His feet shuffled along, but with maddening slowness. Each step in her overwrought mind seemed to take years, not moments.

"Is there somewhere safe I can take you?"

"Safe…house…" He managed to mumble out.

It was only by the grace of God that she actually knew where that was.

When her car came into view, she gave a silent shout of joy. The tears she had managed to hold at bay, now came with an unbidden ferociousness. Their sluggish decent down her cheeks only served to alert her to the continuing drop in temperature and forced her to quicken her pace.

If she was cold, Jason would be ten times more so. His jacket had protected his upper body, mostly, from the wet snow, but everything below was wet. Although, with the decrease in temperature, his clothes were becoming stiff, which meant that he was not only in risk of hypothermia but frostbite as well.

By the time she managed to finagle him into the car and then herself, she took a moment and looked at her dashboard clock and was shocked to see it had taken over two hours.

"Hold on Jason, I'll get you warm and get your wound looked after right away. Don't give up, just remember what you have waiting for you here. Whatever you do, don't go following any bright white lights, a harem of 40 virgins will not be your ultimate goal, come the end, so ignore them; remember that listening to persuasive voices is a bad thing, so do not listen to a word they have to say. Lord knows that should be easy considering you rarely listen to anyone, hence why we are in this mess to begin with." Elizabeth said with a little exasperation coloring her words.

"Don't…be…mad…love…you…" He stuttered out before falling silent.

"That better be a righteous, healing sleep, you aren't allowed to die on me. Especially since you just said I love you for the first time. Dying and proclaiming love is not allowed on the same day, ever!"

When only silence greeted her, her heart that had just begun to beat a steady, less edgy tempo, jumped into a higher gear. Being even a little relaxed, was obviously not in the cards for her tonight.

**XxXxX**

"The wounds received in battle bestow honor, they do not take it away..."

**XxXxX**

It might have been difficult, but she finally managed to maneuver Jason into his house and in front of the fire she started.

Before she had even attempted to move him though, she made sure to get the house warm. It took her six trips just to get enough wood to suffice them for the night and into the day, her arms were exhausted and carrying more than a few pieces of wood at a time, just wasn't possible.

She was positive she had strained her upper body muscles but they would be okay, she'd just have to take it easy in the coming days.

Once she had the fire blazing hotly in the fireplace, she grabbed the mattress off the bed and dragged it into the living room, placing it as close as was safely possible. Once she had it made and the covers pulled back so that it would allow for ease when she put Jason on the bed, she moved away and began the last few things she needed to do.

Making one last trip to his bathroom for the first aide box, after stopping in the kitchen for a bottle of whiskey, Elizabeth was once again ready to brave the cold and bring Jason in from the warm car.

**XxXxX**

"...for hope is always born at the same time as love..."

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth cut his clothes from his body, being extra careful when she came close to his wound. When he was without a stitch, she slowly lowered his body onto the couch and the towels she had there.

Taking a long pull from the whiskey bottle, she was able to shore up a little courage to perform the task at hand.

She cleaned and sterilized everything before she used them, not wanting to be the cause of an infection. Remembering a sewing class from when she was younger, Elizabeth tried to keep her stitches close together and neat. When she began, she was worried the stitching would cause even more pain, but it seemed Jason had moved beyond the pain, he didn't even flinch once, which made her job much easier.

As soon as she was done, she carefully moved him to the bed and laid him back. Thankfully, all she had to do was move the coffee table out of the way, scoot the mattress to in front of the couch and then gently lift his upper body and settle it and then moved his feet, once that was done, she moved the mattress back in front of the fireplace.

When the most pertinent things were done, Elizabeth realized Jason was naked. It registered before that she had cut his clothes off, but didn't have the luxury to enjoy it.

Realizing now wasn't the time to be ogling him; she set an inner clock for ten seconds, to look her fill until a later date. When her mind begrudgingly alerted her to the fact that her time was up..

She carefully tucked the blankets around his body, hoping the snugness of the blankets would help to trap some of his body heat and redistribute it throughout his body.

Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, Elizabeth made her way back to the living room.

Taking a steadying breath to fortify her nerves, she hastily removed her clothes and crawled in beside him.

She wasn't positive but she did recall some mention about skin to skin contact helping a person to warm up when they were in risk of hypothermia. She had thought of a warm bath, but didn't want to warm him too fast and cause a shock to his system, besides, this way was also easier, because she didn't have to worry about him drowning.

The moment their skin connected from foot to shoulder, Elizabeth felt the pleasurable yet painful jolt of their deep connection, thrum brighter and stronger than ever before. Like lightning only backwards, instead of depleting after the initial jolt, it only grew hotter and more secure.

Even if she would have wanted to, she didn't bother to try and hide the breathy moan that escaped her lips, as Jason pulled her closer, settling her weight more securely to his side. Thankfully, she had the presence of mind to move onto his left side, otherwise, this would be much more painful for him.

Tomorrow, rather today, she'd worry about life and all the trials and tribulations that would arise, for the moment; she would bask in this moment in time, until she could no longer do so. She had no desire to borrow more burdens or troubles than those she already had, that road led to nothing but bigger problems.

"Sleep the sleep of the healing Jason, sleep so you can come back to me and tell me you love me. I'll wait an eternity; just…believe in us and what we can be."

With the last of her wakefulness, Elizabeth whispered words of her love.

"Live my love, live for us, live for me and for the life we can make. Goodnight." Elizabeth said, placing a loving kiss upon his slightly feverish brow and giving into the sleep her body demanded.

When she heard the accursed clanging from the grandfather clock, from her almost sleep state, strike five am, Elizabeth tried with all her might to prevent her eyelids from drooping even further but it was all for naught. She succumbed to the sandman and rode his waves of sleep, into a deep and erotic filled dream.

**XxXxX**

"... he who's down one day can be up the next, unless he really wants to stay in bed, that is..."

**XxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, warnings for adult situations. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Thank you to all of you who are reviewing, following and faving my stories, it means the world to me!

Chapter One

Elizabeth came slowly awake. The night's events rushed to the forefront of her mind as soon as she felt the body beneath her.

His color looked better and he didn't look like he was suffering any lingering effects from being in the cold so long.

Every muscle in her body protested her movements; she ached in places she didn't know she could ache. Of course, the hardness beneath her center did send pleasurable shots of desire straight to her core.

Taking a few moments to enjoy the sensation, Elizabeth wondered briefly why she was straddling her more than friend. It would be because of this position that her knees and thighs felt strained. She wasn't sure how long she had been in this position, but it had to be long enough.

"Mr. you better hurry up and get better damn it. I can't wait much longer for you to take our 'more than friends' friendship to the next level. Especially after waking up like this, I need more and obviously, so do you."

When she slipped back slightly to give herself more leverage and not jar his wound, Elizabeth's breath hissed from her parted lips.

'God that feels good, a little more and he'd be…' But she squashed that line of thinking when she heard Jason moan. Her still waking mind, didn't know whether it was a moan of pleasure or pain but she wouldn't be the reason to set back his recovery. Her and her hormones would just have to wait.

Sure that he wasn't going to suddenly awake, Elizabeth went about checking his wound, cleaning and redressing it. It still looked angry but she was sure it wasn't infected. Whatever type of bullet was used had done the most damage it could possibly do. She had read somewhere that scored bullets, tended to mushroom out, causing bigger wounds. She wasn't sure, but there was something else she had heard, she just couldn't pull it from her memory vault.

"Come on Jason, I need you to wake up for a little bit, I need you to take a couple Advil and drink some juice. We need to keep you hydrated."

When all she received was a muffled humph, Elizabeth started wondering about other tactics to wake the sleeping man.

Since they were both naked, it was easy for her mind to traverse the depths of the gutter but before she allowed those thoughts much traction, she decided that probably wasn't the best way to go about rousing him. 'Could be enjoyable though, look at that lean body and the hard plains of his abdomen and that V is positively delicious and begs to be paid attention to.' Her mind supplied, but once again cut itself off before it could delve too deeply into perverted mode. 'When he wakes, when he's healthy…' She promised herself. Feeling very lusty and wonton, but enjoying the feelings, she had never before felt, but knew she'd enjoy nonetheless.

After several more failed attempts, Elizabeth grabbed an eye dropper out of the medical kit and filled it with ice cold water. She started on his face, but he gave no reaction whatsoever. When she moved to his chest, he batted away the drops but didn't really stir. When she reached his bellybutton and then his still hard cock, she thought briefly that it would be evil, but knew she needed him to wake up.

When the ice cold drops connected with his overheated shaft, she got the desired reaction.

"What the fuck!?"

"Sorry Jason, but you had to wake up and…you wouldn't when I tried everything else, so I had to resort to underhanded tactics."

A little more alert, Jason questioned, "Why am I naked?"

**XxXxX**

"Consider, that no jewel upon earth is comparable to a woman of virtue and honor; and, that the honor of the sex consists in the fair characters they maintain."

**XxXxX**

When he took in the sight of his 'more than friend' also in a state of undress, his mind stuttered and stopped completely. His eyes looked their fill. Starting at her tiny feet, and then moving to her shapely calves, and on further to her strong yet supple thighs, Jason wondered not for the first time, why he had abstained.

When his eyes reached her curl covered center, his mouth began to water and his already hard cock, strained further, twitching in excitement against his stomach.

Gunshot notwithstanding, Jason had never felt so good. His erection was like a magnet and was seeking the soft, sleek and warm entrance of the woman he loved. His cock was demanding he make her his, that life was short and you had to grab each moment as it came.

With every thought that passed through his mind, his cock twitched, almost as if it was bobbing its head in agreement with what he was thinking.

"Jason?" Elizabeth queried in a breathy moan.

His name on her plump lips was more than he could stand. It was as if he had been aroused for days, not minutes, but when she began to nibble her bottom lip as she watched his cock preform for her, it was too much. The sexual tension they had been living with had finally reached its peak and he could no longer hold on to the tight grip he had been exerting. When she rubbed her thighs together and moaned in pleasure, he was done for.

Like a prepubescent boy, he came. Long, hard jets of semen pulsing from his aching cock. Without a single touch, she had reduced him to nothing more than pleasure and nerves.

His chest and abdomen were coated in his sticky release, and when the last tremor subsided; he finally raised hooded eyes and connected completely with those of Elizabeth. Her tongue swept delicately over her upper lip, almost as if she was wishing to taste him and imaging his flavor on her lips and tongue.

He moaned aloud when her fingers swiped softly over a large collection of his cum and brought it to her lips. Her eyes were glazed, the heat of passion flashing hotly in her blue depths.

When an exquisite moan tumbled from her lips, from just a small taste of him, Jason felt his cock twitch and bob and cum again.

Seeing the moment she shook herself, almost as if she was trying to throw off the shroud of desire, she moved closer to him, but in her hand, he saw a glass of juice. As she reached over him, he also heard the telltale sound of pills being doled out.

"Jas…" Clearing her throat, Elizabeth began again. "Jason, you need to take these pills and drink all this juice. If…if you are still tired, then nap as much as you like but in an hour, two at the most, I am going to wake you up again, at which point, you will need to eat something."

Almost against his will, his eyes drew back to the inverted V of her thighs and what her chestnut curls hid. 'Oh I could eat something, that's for sure.' He thought to himself.

"Jason, are you even listening to me?"

"Umm…you…your naked, how can you possibly think I am capable of listening to anything?"

"…" The look she gave spoken volumes, when her voice failed her.

"Why are we naked? Did you take advantage of me while I was delirious with pain? " He asked with a playfully stern and somber voice.

Her outraged screech almost made him laugh, but he bit his tongue to stop the bubble of laughter from escaping.

"I'll have you know Jason Moore Quartermaine Morgan; we are naked because your dumb ass trusted something that no good, lying, dimwitted jackoff, Sonny Corinthos said or did or told you and you ended up shot and alone. Bleeding in the snow and suffering from possible hypothermia, I had no choice but to get naked with you and freeze my butt off, so I could share my warmth with you, to prevent your idiotic ass from dying. "

The previous evening was still hazy in his mind but he did remember meeting with Sonny and he vaguely recalled being shot and stumbling to the old abandoned boxcar. Why he went there, he had no clue but whatever his reasoning, he was now glad he had.

He must have stayed quiet too long, because when he zoned back in, Elizabeth was walking away from him, her beautiful heart shaped ass, swaying gently from side to side.

Her alabaster skin exquisitely set off by the early morning light and the soft glow from the fire. She looked like she sparkled from within. A precious, stunning jewel was exactly what she was and he was going to treasure her for eternity, if she would have him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

"You know, Johnny who watches horror movies like they hold the secrets to life, says that saying that, will guarantee you will be killed."

"Who do you think got him hooked on them? When you were being an idiot and trying to stay away from me but kept me guarded, Johnny and I would sit and watch horror movies at his apartment. You know, I really need to start looking for a place to live, I can't stand living above Kelly's."

Before he could respond, she continued into the small powder room off the living room and then re-emerged moments later, a wet cloth in her hands, steam still rising from it.

Jason's throat constricted and his cock sprang to life again, with the sight of the simple cloth.

Kneeling beside him, still naked as a jaybird, Elizabeth began to softly draw the cloth across his chest and abdomen.

His breathing increased and so did his desire. "Eliz…maybe…I…I can do that if you like."

"It isn't a problem. Let me get you cleaned up and then while you nap, I can take a shower."

With a catch in his voice, Jason replied, "I…could join you in the shower." At her stern look he replied a little sullenly, "All…alright, I'll nap, you shower."

When her tiny hand grasped his engorged cock, he thought he was going to faint from the pulse of pleasure that rocketed straight through him. A barely there touch and he was on the precipice of another orgasm.

Trying without success to avoid her eyes, Jason found himself lost in her heated gaze as she slowly and carefully, cleaned every inch of his manhood.

Their bodies may not be making love, 'YET', his mind vowed, but their eyes were.

He felt the cloth slip lower and begin to tenderly drift over his sensitive testicles, while her other hand stretched the skin that was steel like in quality.

When the cloth began to move steadily higher, his eyes lost all focus, but not once did his gaze waver from the heated look in hers.

The only sounds in the fire warmed room, was their combined moans of pleasure and Jason's panting breaths as he once again succumbed to the pleasure.

The cloth that had wrought such pleasure carefully covered the head of his dick, so his seed spurted into it and not all over him.

Minutes that felt like hours to his pleasure filled body, he finally began to come down off his orgasm. "God, I love you!"

"It is nice to hear, especially while you are conscious. I love you too, you know."

"I've said it before?"

"Yes, of course that time, I hadn't just caused you to orgasm…Should I be concerned you only love me for my abilities?"

"Can't I love you and them?"

"I suppose, but you better love me more."

"Without a shadow of a doubt. I've been fighting these feelings for what feels like ever. I can't do it anymore."

"Good, because if you tried to do the honorable thing, I'd have to get Johnny to teach me how to shoot, then I'd just keep you in my little den of iniquity…"

His laughter was rich, "Sounds like I need to get to know this den a little better. What do you think about getting personally acquainted once my nurse says I'm better?"

"Are you flirting with me Jason?"

"Yes and I'd do a hell of a lot more if I could." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a yawn split his face.

Exhaustion set in quickly and before he could so much as form a 'thank you' or something of the like, his eyelids drooped and then refused to open. A healing sleep claiming him once again, giving him exactly what he needed, when he needed it.

**XxXxX**

"...and bless the man who invented sleep, a cloak to cover over all human thought, food that drives away hunger, water that banishes thirst, fire that heats up cold, chill that moderates passion and, finally universal currency with which all things can be bought, weight and balance that brings the shepherd and the king, the fool and the wise, to the same level."

**XxXxX**

Completely hot and bothered and unable to quench her desire with the one she so desired. Elizabeth stepped quickly into the shower.

She knew she had to do something, if she hoped to stave off her growing arousal. Jason wasn't well enough to be partaking in anything quite so strenuous, so she'd simply have to take care of the matter at hand herself.

As the water cascaded down her over-stimulated body, striking her aroused nipples and sending pleasurable bolts to her center, she allowed her fingers to dance down her body to where she needed the attention most.

A few pumps of her fingers and rubs to her clit had her knees were shaking as her orgasm crested and consumed her.

When her breathing and heart slowed to a regular pattern, Elizabeth quickly completed her shower and dressed.

'If I hope to maintain some semblance of control, I am going to have to find a way to assuage this growing need until Jason is ready.' She thought to herself.

Pulling her cell phone from her pants pocket, she quickly keyed in the memorized number.

"Francis, its Elizabeth. I hate to bother you, but I need you to come and keep an eye on Jason, while I run some errands. If you didn't already know, he was shot and I found him in the snow by the boxcar. I won't bother going into details because I don't really know them. Do you know where Jason's safe house is?"

Finally taking a moment to breath, she waited for his response,

"Elizabeth, please slow down. I do know where it is and I did not know he had been shot. He is very lucky you found him. Do I need to call the doc?"

"No, I got everything taken care of. He is no longer exhibiting signs of hypothermia and the gunshot wound has been clean and bandaged. If Sonny Corinthos would just go away like the plague he is, none of this would be happening. Anyway, can you come?"

"I can be there in an hour. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope, we are good. When I am running my errands, I'll pick up a few things for Jason and food for the house. I also have to stop at home, so...so I might be a couple hours, is that alright?"

"It is fine but I am going to bring Johnny with me, so you will have a guard on you. Jason would never forgive any of us, if something were to happen to you."

"Francis…that…thanks, I appreciate you looking out for both of us. Please don't tell anyone where he is." She knew it was pointless to argue with the man. He could sound like a father/brother/friend all rolled into one and make it sound like his words were actually her idea. It was frustrating and endearing all in one.

"You are most welcome Piccolo, take care and I will see you soon."

**XxXxX**

"... truth, whose mother is history, who is the rival of time, depository of deeds, witness of the past, example and lesson to the present, and warning to the future."

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

Chapter Two

Elizabeth paced the small kitchen, trying to keep her movements quiet and far enough away from Jason so she wouldn't disturb him, was proving harder than she thought.

Even ten or fifteen feet away from him, left her feeling antsy and slightly disconcerted, if she didn't know better, she'd swear there was a magnet inside the two of them and was continually trying to draw her back to his side.

Francis and Johnny should be arriving shortly but she now questioned if leaving Jason was in her or his best interests.

The days leading up to Jason being shot, were causing her briefs moments of confusion as well.

He had been pulling away from her, distancing himself so much so, that he wouldn't even return her calls.

To have moved from that moment to this…it was confounding and miraculous all in one.

He was lucky he was asleep and had a gunshot wound, otherwise, this meeting would have gone much differently.

**XxXxX**

"Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak."

**XxXxX**

She managed to last longer than she thought's she'd be able to. It was almost as if there was a steel cable tethering her to Jason. It wasn't seen but it was felt, her earlier analogy of a magnet was seriously off the mark, it was so much grander than that.

After a quick stop at home for some…needed items. Elizabeth made a stop at the grocery store and picked up anything they might need. She couldn't be sure how long they were going to be at the safe house but, a very large part of her hoped it would be for a long time.

Perhaps she was being greedy in wanting to spend as much time as they possibly could, but things had been…awkward.

"Elizabeth your back, thank goodness. I don't know how you put up with him, he's worse than a kid when shot."

"I don't know what you are talking about; he was very…accommodating with me, never complained or anything. What did you do to him, to piss him off?"

"I didn't do anything, but I did ask him to take it easy and rest. He just doesn't listen very well."

"Jason Morgan!" She screamed, after twirling on her heel and walking from the room. When she came upon a sleeping Jason, her eyes softened. He looked positively child-like as he slept. It was a rare glimpse into the man she fell more in love with, day after day.

People spoke of love often but rarely did they find a love that was deeply abiding, one that filled you to the brim and lightened even the darkest recesses in one's heart and soul.

Rarely did one find the kind of love that fulfilled and completed, encouraged and tempered. Her love for Jason was one such love.

For the last few months she had been trying to find the words to express what was deep in her heart, words that when spoken, didn't sound trite and hollow.

As she tried to sort her feelings out, she searched out books on poetry, on love and a dozen other topics, but none of them came close. She supposed the best expression was by a man named Pablo Neruda - "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."

In her opinion, love didn't need to be dissected, if it was there, it's there but when it isn't or never was that's when dreams came tumbling down and hearts shatter like crystal striking cement.

The only travesty she could see in love was when the one you love, doesn't love you in return and for so long, she had believed that exact thing about Jason. Now, to hear it with her own ears and see it in the depths of his blue eyes, she understood a little more.

Love, simply is.

She too had learned something with Jason's shooting, if you have love in your heart, even if you are terrified and don't know how to express it, to shelter it and keep it close, is a travesty. Love was meant to be free, to sing from the tree tops and soar over mountains. By not giving voice or acknowledging such a wondrous emotion, you were in fact denying and belittling those same great feelings.

Something else that she learned, risks were meant to be taken. The safe road rarely leads you to where you need to go; it simply takes you where you think you want to go. As cliché as it may sound, you have to give love wings and wait for the day that it could be returned.

As Elizabeth walked back to the kitchen area, she cast a furtive glance behind her. Her eyes inexplicably drawn to Jason's still form, her eyes lingering on his blanket covered heart.

"Johnny, thank you for tagging along today, I am sure you were bored stiff but I appreciate the sacrifices you are making by guarding me."

"Nothing to thank me for 'lil' lady', it has been my pleasure."

His butchered southern accent caused a peal of laughter to bubble up and out.

Once she caught her breath, she said, "Francis, thank you for all you have done, for both Jason and me, I really do appreciate it."

"No thanks needed Elizabeth. It may not seem like it, but we are a family of sorts, we take care of our own."

Realizing Jason would be rising soon, she had the boys – who were more men really – to help her bring all that she would need for Jason and his wounds, into the living room. With that done, she ushered them out of the house with more thank you's and then rushed to Jason's side.

Maybe a little perverse in wanting her face to be the first thing he sees upon waking up.

"Hello my love."

"Hello darling." Elizabeth whispered. Her heart beating an idiotic tune hearing his professions of love, it was, she decided, the best feeling in the world.

"So, did Johnny annoy you as much as Francis did me?"

"Surprisingly, Johnny was…tame today. He seemed to have other things on his mind than trying to get on my nerves. Don't worry though; he was focused at all times."

"I wasn't, he is good at his job, even if he has moments where he is stuck in his head."

"How are you feeling?"

"Considering last night I was pretty sure I was dying before you showed up, I'm doing well."

"How today went, I'd say you are doing better than well." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well Nurse Webber, I'd say if my recovery has more of that entailed, I'll be better before you know it."

"Are you trying to proposition me, Mr. Morgan?"

"I dunno, what are my chances?"

Oh how she loved this side of him. More often than not she saw the side that was strong and distant, the man that he hid beneath many layers. However, unlike most, she saw not just one or two facets but all of them.

"We will have to see how you progress and work a sliding scale for rewards, depending on how well you listen to your nurse."

"It could be that I am slightly delirious but that…sounds both terrifying and so erotic." Jason said and then indicated just how erotic it was to him.

Elizabeth watched as his eyes dropped to his sheet covered body, his burgeoning arousal evident.

"Get control, you need to have your bandage cleaned, you need your wound checked. Any 'sexy' time is not going to happen. Plus, you need to take your medicine and I need to make us something to eat."

"Slave driver, what if I say I feel fine and don't need to be nursed?"

"I wouldn't believe you. Sorry, but your health takes precedence over a little…horizontal mambo."

"Horizontal mambo huh?"

"What would you prefer I call it? How about fucking, shagging, banging, bumping uglies, hitting the sheets, boffing, boinking, screwing or perhaps nooky, any of those work for you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of making love."

The tears were almost instantaneous. They took her completely off guard, almost more so than his declaration, almost.

"Talking sweet like that will get you everywhere…when you are better."

She didn't want to admit it, but his words were both endearing and caused a delicious ache. Flirty, sexy Jason was almost too much to handle.

"You Mr. Morgan should be registered as a lethal weapon. Your body and mouth…they were made for sin."

"Sinning with you would be the greatest of pleasures but to follow your line of thinking, if I my body and mouth were made for sinning, then your body and mouth were made for loving."

Elizabeth sat beside Jason, unable to maintain her distance. Without even thinking about it, she leaned over and pressed her hand to his forehead. Finding her results to be insufficient, she leaned further over and tried with her cheek.

Not liking her findings, she discreetly took his pulse. Finding it elevated, Elizabeth began to wonder he best way of helping without alerting Jason to the fact that she was concerned.

"Why don't we get you in a cool bath and get you clean. Lying on the ground for hours while bleeding, can't be the most hygienic."

"Do you think that's necessary? What I could really go for is a nap, a nap with you lying naked in my arms. Last night was the best night's sleep I've had…in forever."

"Bath and then a nap, clothing will be decided upon at that time."

'Jason naked…maybe not my best idea, but…' Elizabeth cut her train of thought off, now was not the time.

"It is. If you want, I can call Johnny back and he can give you a sponge bath while I put my things in the bedroom."

"NO! I mean no thank you. Can you just imagine what he'd be saying if he had to see me naked?"

"If he's anything like me, he should consider himself fortunate."

"Yeah, I don't think he has the same…desires to see me nude. Thank God!"

"His loss is my gain. Let me get the water going and then I'll come help you."

She heard his mumbling but chose to ignore it. Men made the worst patients.

**XxXxX**

"Ponder and deliberate before you make a move."

**XxXxX**

"What the hell? Elizabeth this is not a bath! My nuts and dick just screamed trying to burrow back inside my body. Why is it so damn cold?"

"It isn't that cold, I promise you. It's lukewarm but because of your fever it feels colder. Until I can somehow procure a stronger antibiotic, this is the only way to try to combat your fever." Elizabeth said as she knelt down next to him.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It could become so, hence why we are doing this now. Besides, if its shrinkage you are worrying about, don't, I think you could do a polar bear dip like they do in some areas and still be fine. You are bigger in all ways, like this, than most men are when hard; I think…I know…you have nothing to worry about." Her blush was instantaneous.

"You are beautiful always but when you blush…it makes you ethereal. You know if you keep looking at me like that, my ego which thanks you for the complement; is going to forget why I am shivering my ass off and take matters into its own hands."

"Now that would be a sight to see." Elizabeth replied, while licking her lips.

Shaking his head to try and come back from the haze of lust that had steadily been growing, Jason asked, "So, what is it that you had to do while I was in here? How long do I have to stay in here?"

"I just need to put our clothes in the dresser and closet and I want to move the mattress back into the bedroom. As for how long you need to be in here, not long, but I want to get your temperature down. I'm going to have Francis – if you say it is alright – to pick up a thermometer tomorrow, I am not a nurse and gauging your temperature the way I have been, is not accurate enough, if I had been thinking, I would have bought one today while I was out."

"It is fine, go quickly, do what you need and hurry back, I don't know how much more of this I can handle."

"You will bear it with your normal aplomb because you know I am worried and would not want to worry me more."

"You do not fight fair Elizabeth."

"True, but it is for a good cause. I refuse to lose the man I love to something as silly as a fever and infection. Keep yourself as submerged as possible. I'll check on you again shortly and then I'll clean you up."

As he listened to her movements in the bedroom, his hand drifted down his body. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing until his hand closed around the hardness jutting proudly from between his legs.

"Oh God, that feels good." Jason murmured.

"Jason, is everything alright, do you need me?"

'More than I can say.' His mind shouted but from his lips he said, "I'm good, just cold and uncomfortable."

Even though his body was exhausted and he didn't feel very well, his dick wouldn't take the hint. Wanting the pleasure that would come from a release but knowing this one would be empty, Jason cast about in his mind for things that would get rid of his raging desire.

"Kittens, puppies, grandmothers…" Damn it, it isn't working. His mind being positively evil offered a deterrent of its own, 'Carly.' And like a balloon with a gaping hole, his dick shriveled and tried to climb back inside his body, for the second time in less than a half hour.

Barely a minute later, Elizabeth breezed into the room and took up position on the side of the tub. Before he could say a word, he watched as she carefully pulled her pants down her legs before she lowered herself over him. "What…" Clearing his throat, he tried again. "What are you doing?"

"Not what I want, that's for sure." Elizabeth said, a dazzling smile lingering on her luscious lips. "I didn't want to jar you or make you move yet, so doing it this way; I can reach the bandage easily and clean your wound. Would you prefer me to wait till you are out?"

"I'd prefer to be in…deeply within." Jason moaned but shook his head.

"I heard you." Elizabeth replied before tenderly removing the tape and gauze. "Not much oozing but there is some redness. I'm going to give it a day or two, if it doesn't get better, we will have to find a way to get your 'mob' doctor here."

"If we can avoid that, I'd be very grateful; I really don't want anyone besides the four of us knowing about this place."

"I understand completely. I'll do what I can."

He watched as she cleaned the wound and applied an antibiotic ointment to it. Once that was done, she leaned back and pulled the plug. Her knees slipped at the perfect moment, in Jason's opinion and her center connected with his semi-hard cock.

"Oohh"

"Mmmm"

They moaned together but within the next moment, Elizabeth was up and out of the tub, much to his chagrin.

"Let's get you out." Elizabeth said, but her voice was husky and it sent a pleasurable jolt straight to the place he needed it most.

"Let's get it on…"

He heard her laughter and saw the war she was waging, but she simply helped him to his feet, dried his body off, carefully avoiding the area he needed her touch the most. Patted him on the butt as he turned and then said, "Think you can manage to get your underwear and sleep pants on? I don't want you worrying about a shirt for now; you don't need to be doing that much movement."

"I think I can manage." Jason said, but there was an evident pout in his voice.

"Top drawer closest to the bed and bottom should have what you need."

"Fine." He grumped as he walked into the room. His pace was slow but if he moved wrong, he'd feel a jolting pain, so slow it was.

He had just bent down to open the bottom drawer on the right, when he heard Elizabeth screech. As the drawer slid open, he heard her voice almost from directly behind him. "Wrong drawer, the other one!"

"I don't see why you screeched if I was just opening the wrong…" Jason said, trailing off as his eyes took in the drawers contents.

"Fuck"

"Holy Dildos Batman…" Jason announced and stood quickly, his eyes darting between the drawer and his…whole world.

"Oh Erect My Nipples…" Elizabeth replied as she watched Jason's cock spring to life.

"…"

"…"

Neither were capable of speech, they were lost in the looks and desire that was swirling around the room and through them.

"You…you are naked…" Unable to say more, Jason's voice failed him.

He watched as her pupils dilated the longer she stared, "So are you!" It was said almost accusingly but the heat radiating off of her, only inflamed his wants and desires more.

"Well…fuck me…" They said together.

**XxXxX**

"mystify, mislead, and surprise the enemy"

**XxXxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning for language and adult situations. The quotes are from Gone With the Wind. Hope you enjoy and will share your thoughts with me.

Chapter Three

Elizabeth climbed back into the shower, only this time it was a cold one. When she felt slightly more under control, she hurriedly dressed and joined Jason in the living room.

"We can't keep this up. One of us is going to combust if something isn't done about the sexual tension. For the life of me, I don't know how to fix the problem though."

"I don't think it is a problem really, but we do need to do something. I don't think my dick has been this hard since I was a teenager and if you continue to put a stop to our more amorous moments..."

"You…you remember being a teenager?" She wasn't touching the last bit with a ten foot pole. She didn't want to be stopping anything. Hell, her ovaries were doing a happy dance every time she saw Jason naked, but he was injured. That had become her mantra to try and maintain control. 'Gunshot wound, he is injured, gunshot would, he's hurt, gunshot wound…'

She watched as a play of emotions chased across his face. "You know, I think I do. I've been having these weird dreams since the shooting, now I am starting to wonder if they aren't memories."

"What do you want to do about this?"

"I don't know what we can do, unless we can convince Monica and Alan to come here? Sadly, you didn't know my alter ego, so you wouldn't be much help in this area."

The idea of Jason's parents coming to their little 'love nest', bothered Elizabeth, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly why, she should be jumping for joy, not worried about what it would mean for her and their burgeoning relationship.

"It is true, I didn't know Jason Quartermaine, but I have heard a lot of stories from Emily but I doubt my little bit of knowledge would let you know whether or not your memories have returned. How do you think this happened? Did you hit your head?"

"Don't look so worried. Whatever is going on, will not cause us problems. I am starting to think that whether I am Morgan, Quartermaine or BillyBob, I was destined to love you. You are in my heart, in my soul and I feel you in my blood. Your mere presence ignites a fire in my veins. You are and will always be, my girl. Honestly, I don't know how it happened; I think I am just grateful that it possibly did."

Words like that and looks like that, were going to set his recovery back if he wasn't careful. When they were alone like this, the rest of the world seemed to fall away. Strife, famine, war…it all seemed to not exist in their little bubble.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me out of my pants? You keep saying things like that and I am liable to forget about your gunshot wound and have my way with you. Promise me you will always be honest, no matter where this takes us. I couldn't handle not having you in my life but it would be a hundred times worse to have your love and then lose it because we weren't being honest with one another."

"Oh sweet girl, you will always have my love but I promise, I will always be honest with you. Don't fear what we can be, we are stronger together. So long as we stand together as a united front, nothing and no one can come between us."

"Do…do you think there will be a lot of people against us?"

"Probably more than we know. I can't say for certain, but it feels like there will be great obstacles to overcome. I have a feeling in my stomach that says we'll have to defend not only our friendship but our love too. Think you are strong enough to stand by my side and tell all who oppose us to fuck off?"

"With you by my side, I know I can do anything. Let the doubting Thomas' have their say, we will conquer them all!"

"You are so sexy when you are ready to risk life and limb and verbal hell for us and our love."

"Easy horndog, you aren't nearly healed enough. Why don't you call your parents before we find ourselves sharing a cold shower and still unable to keep our hands to ourselves, with them as a buffer we 'should' be able to control ourselves."

"Speak for yourself, I don't think even my parents could dampen my ardor for you."

"There you go with that sweet talk again. Go, call your parents, let's see what this all is and how it possibly effects the rest of your life."

"Aren't cell phones a wonderful piece of technology, I don't even have to leave your side to make my call." Jason replied and then for good measure, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't be wagging that thing around unless you plan on putting it to use."

"Now who's being naughty?"

"Me and I think I've come up with a plan to…help us out some. It isn't ideal but could work for the time being."

"You just formulated this plan?"

"What can I say, you inspired me."

"Mmmhmm, I'm going to make my call now, behave."

Mumbling under her breath she said, "Like I'm the one whose mind is in the gutter ALL the time."

"What was that dear?"

"Bite Me Jason Morgan, Bite ME!"

"I could have sworn you said 'Eat Me', but I suppose I could be mistaken."

Her blush was instantaneous, and the heated rush that shot directly to her center did nothing to tame her already raging libido. Damn, they really did need to do something about the sexual tension; otherwise, they may very well implode.

"Do you know how sexy it is when you blush? It always makes me wonder if the blush goes lower. Do your breast turn a delightfully sinful shade of red, do your nipples…Oh, Hi…umm…Mo…Monica...Its umm, Jason…"

How the hell did he forget that he pushed send on the damn phone?

**XxXxX**

"Well, my dear, take heart. Someday, I will kiss you and you will like it. But not now, so I beg you not to be too impatient."

**XxXxX**

Jason listened while his mother all but tripped over her tongue.

"Jason…this is…how nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"I…sorry to call out of the blue but…I ahh…would you and da…I mean Alan, be able to meet with me?"

"You, you want to see us?"

He could hear the disbelief and wariness but he believed there was also an undertone of hopefulness too.

"I do, there has been some…developments and…Listen, it would be easier to talk about this in person, if you are willing, I can have Johnny and Francis pick you up and bring you to me. I'll apologize now for the cloak and dagger routine but it is necessary."

"We can't know where you are? Jason, are you alright, you don't sound like yourself?"

"I'm okay truly, just…please say you'll come."

"All…okay, when can we expect our ride?"

"They can be there in half an hour, is that enough time?"

"Absolutely, see you soon son."

He caught her slip and felt bad as soon as she gasped and hung up the phone.

"They'll come, but I have a lot to make up for. She inadvertently called me son and then freaked and hung up."

"Take it easy on them, they'll undoubtedly have a lot of questions and probably won't trust that this is…trustworthy. You just need to give them time and take time yourself. If you really do remember, then you all are going to have moments, where you question how long it will last."

"Trust me, if anyone gets that, it is me. I don't have any illusions that this will be easy but after living like this…it seems like regaining my memory is a flotation device in a raging sea, it could save me or prove useless and help to sweep me further out and ultimately drag me down."

"Don't worry, you've got me now, I'll protect you from all raging waters and possibly demanding parents. Remember, you said it, we are in this together. You can have a relationship with your parents but you are an adult, you don't have to listen to their demands."

"True. I guess I'm just…I…this situation is different, who loses then regains their memory years later. It is a big change and it may not even be memories. It is all so jumbled in my head."

"Jason, it's been two days, I think you being confused is allowed. Relax and breathe and don't you have to phone Johnny or Francis if your parents have any hope of getting here?"

"Shit, I totally forgot. Your eyes hypnotize me and I lose all train of thought."

"Look at you sweet talking me again. You keep that up and you'll get lucky before you should."

"Now isn't soon enough."

"Hush, you know it is. You need to heal and like I said, I have a plan; you just have to make it to bedtime. You have been doing pretty well with the energy today, not needing to sleep as much, but when you are done talking with your parents; you need to have a nap, especially if you are expecting to have some 'loving' tonight."

"You really don't play fair, what if I were to grab you and throw you on the bed and have my way with you?"

"I think you might be able to do it, but you would risk doing more damage and being out of commission longer, which would mean we wouldn't be able to enjoy in more carnal pleasures."

"I don't think I can handle it much longer. Your every move and word sets my nerves on fire. The way your shirt clings to your skin, masking but hinting at what lies underneath. The way your pants hug but hide what I desire most and your hair, draped over my naked chest, partially concealing you and your lips while you pleasure me with your mouth…you fill me like I have never been filled."

"Well…ahh, that…isn't going…to help matters. Remember, your parents will be here shortly, if you get on with the phoning, no more stalling."

"Because you continue to distract me and as soon as I get distracted, other urges arise and then…"

"I don't recall you having this many issues being in my presence before. Phone! I know you are…worried, but the sooner you have answers, the sooner life can move forward."

"Think you are pretty smart, don't you?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

He was doing okay, making eye contact, but then his eyes dropped to her lips and he was lost in a sea of fantasies. He really needed to get laid; he couldn't form a coherent thought when she was this close.

"Jason, either you phone them or I will and stop staring at my lips, I know what you are thinking and if you want any hope of feeling these lips where you want them most, . . !"

Knowing that changing her mind would be almost impossible, he got up from the couch and made his call.

She wasn't wrong either, he was stalling. Talking to his parents in theory was easier than actually doing it.

He'd done so much wrong for so long, he wasn't sure how they could come back from that.

"It will be fine Jason, they love you. Not nearly as much as me, but they do love you and that alone will be reason why they listen. Nothing is ever over unless you want it to be."

"Mmmhmm…Hey Johnny, could you or Francis pick up Alan and Monica and bring them to the safe house, they are expecting you?"

"Sure, I can do it, I don't have anything planned and I was due to be your guard on the door tonight anyway."

"Why are you guys guarding the safe house door, no one knows about this place?"

"With a woman like Elizabeth, do you really want to leave her fate in the fact that you 'think' no one knows about the place?"

"Good point, I'll see you all soon then."

He no sooner closed the phone than Elizabeth's arms stole around him. "Good boy, want a congratulatory kiss to help you make it through the next…how many hours?"

"If you kiss me, I don't know if I'll be able to stop. Just feeling your body pressed against mine, is causing a certain body part to…rise to the occasion."

"You need to get laid!"

"That's what I said."

"When?"

"I was thinking to myself…great minds huh? So about this getting laid…"

"Jason, not until you are better. If you continue to fight me on this, I'll get Johnny to bring me some medicine to knock you ass out and let you sleep your way to health!"

"You do not play nice. Good thing I love you and plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I have the rest of our lives to think up my plan to make you give in or form some sort of retaliation."

"Do your worst Mr. Morgan, for I will do mine."

Never had a threat sounded so…wonderful.

**XxXxX**

"After all, tomorrow is another day!"

**XxXxX**


End file.
